Akatsuki Overthrow
by Alcemistnv
Summary: Konan, after secretly watching Madara punish Pein because of a failed mission, decides that it is time that the Akatsuki leader gets what he asked for. She plots to overthrow Madara, and position Pein as the Leader of the infamous Akatsuki.
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, I decided to do another Konan and Pein fanfic. This one, however, has more action than my other. Hopefully you enjoy my little preview here ;)

* * *

It was the second time that **she** was experiencing helplessness.

It was the second time that **he** was falling apart.

It was the second time that **he** was injured right in front of her.

It was the second time that **he** had fallen to his knees.

It was the second time that **he** had to hold onto her shoulders to support himself.

It was the second time that **he** dropped blood onto the carpet.

It was the second time **she** saw the tears fall from his ringed eyes.

It was the first time that s**he** would stand up against Madara.

She made her decision- she would no longer let Pein suffer the torture Madara put him through. She was going to take a stand and overthrow the current leader of the Akatsuki, giving Pein the position he deserved.

* * *

A/N: Well, are you excited? Click the review button and tell me what you think! :D


	2. The party

A/N: Sooo A few side notes before I begin

1) Pein and Konan's age-Well, at one point, years ago (or at least it felt like that), the Naruto Wiki said that Pein's age was 20-25 years old (due to incorrect scanalations I assume). This is differnet because recently, it is was changed that he was 25-30. I myself prefer the first age range, and so I improvise and say that both Pein and Konan are 25.

2) Akuma no yō na fōmu-jutsu- it means demon form jutsu. Or at least thats what the translater said D:

3) ZETSU-***KEY THEME** when my sister and I roleplay, and we have been doing the Akatsuki roleplay specifically for a 2 years now, we say that Zetsu is a demon since we have no idea what he is. So please, just keep that in mind when you read. (therefore, the jutsu would only change his apppearance.)

I listened to All the Same yet again.

I do not own Naruto or the Sick Puppies, tho I do own a puppy

Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

*The Day Before*

It was nighttime and the village was beginning to come alive. There was a cruise ship leaving at midnight, and a party was going to be held before it took off. Pein was of course invited, especially since he was the village leader. He had asked Konan to accompany him, since he didn't know what would happen if he went there on his own. Truth to be told, Pein wasn't going to the party for no reason. Madara had given him a mission, and it was to kill a noblewoman who was going to be at the party. There was to be great consequences if Pein failed.

Konan sighed and tugged on her dress. It was tight around her waist and it cut across her chest too low, but she didn't mind. Pein was going to be with her. No man was going to even think about touching her. Konan slowly spun around in front of the mirror, her hair bouncing around in front of her face. With one last sigh, she placed a blue rose in hair, and then left the room.

Pein was sitting in the couch in the living room. He was adorned in a black suit and his bangs (somehow straightened) were in front of his eyes, casting a shadow on them. Konan walked over to him and crossed her arms.

"Shall we go now, Pein?" The ginger lifted his head up slowly to meet her gaze.

"Yes, let's get this done as soon as possible." He stood up and walked over to the closet. He stood on his tip toes to reach the highest jackets, and he pulled down a brown fur coat. He went over to Konan and wrapped it around her. "Let's go." He opened the door for her and allowed her to go out first. He then followed her, locking the door behind.

When they had reached the ship, there were lights streaming in various directions. There was a small orchestra playing romantic music in the center stage. Tables lined the edge of the ship, holding trays of food that could be found around the world.

Konan held in her excitement, and followed Pein as he searched the crowd for their target. His ringed eyes scanned the sea of people, and after a minute, he found the noblewoman. She was at least in her early fifties, as Konan could tell, and large jewelry covered her tiny fingers. Two men were sitting around her, presumable her bodyguards. When the woman saw Pein, her face lit up and she laughed.

"Well, you must be the village leader I've been hearing about! Why don't you sit with us, I promise you, we won't bite." She laughed again and moved her purse off of a chair. Pein went over to a chair and held it out for Konan to sit in. He then took his place in a chair next to her. The woman looked at Pein and bowed her head down. "My name is Kaede." She then looked at Konan. "And you are?"

Konan looked at the woman to see a sudden change in her eyes. "My name is Konan. I am Pein's partner."

Kaede chuckled and waved her hand in front of her face. "Partner? As in what? Work or love? I mean, you two are not a year above 25, so it has to be the second one, isn't it"

Konan's face turned a light pink and she looked away from Pein so that he would not see. She jumped when he all of a sudden spoke.

"That is of no relevance. You sent me a letter saying that you wanted me to come here. Why was that?" Pein shut his eyes as Kaede contemplated a response.

"Well, you see, I have a mission for you to do for me. I promise you that there will be a reward in it for you. What do you say, do you want to hear it?"

Pein's eyes opened halfway and he took a quick glance at Konan. Her face showed one thing-fear. _Accepting a mission from someone who we are supposed to kill will definitely result in us getting punished. We can't do it._ Konan wanted to say it, but she knew that there would be even more problems if she did.

Pein opened his eyes fully as if shocked, and then he said the words, "we accept." Kaede grinned to herself and then folded her hands in front of her face.

"Well then, young ones, have you ever heard of demons?" Konan and Pein looked at each other before the ginger nodded. "Good, well, you see, there happens to be this one demon who has been bothering me. He has been coming to my house every night, and he steals my life. You see-"

Pein held up a finger and tilted his head to the side. "How do you know that this is a demon and that he is sucking your life away?"

Kaede laughed again. "That's what everyone asks me! Well, it's a demon because he has no shape, and all you can see are his yellow eyes. And every time he comes near, I get shortness of breath and I swear, I feel like I've died! This thing is the real deal! On top of that, when he leaves, it's like he returns to someone. He always turns his head towards the window after he sucks my life away and then he runs off!"

Pein stared at Kaede with a hint of suspicion across his face. Suddenly, his eyes widened as if he realized something. He stood up slowly and then looked at Kaede. "Would you mind if I talked to Konan about this for a moment?" Kaede nodded and Konan stood up. She followed Pein as he walked towards the chocolate fountain. He looked back and forth and then snatched a strawberry from the basket and plunged it into the chocolate. Konan gasped as he then shoved it into her mouth.

Pein held his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. "Listen to me, I think I know what's going on here. The woman is no ordinary woman, she was able to attract Madara's attention. Not only that, but he used the Akuma no yō na fōmu-jutsu on Zetsu to kill her slowly. Who is this woman?" Konan shrugged and swallowed the strawberry.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard on the side of the boat. Pein place and arm in front of Konan, protecting her as a sudden gust of wind blew over the ship. When the wind died down, Konan gasped. A winged animal with giant wings and a long tail was sitting on a railing. There was no fur, however, its black chakra was covering its body. Two golden eyes opened up and stared intently into Pein's. Konan grabbed onto his jacket and gasped, "that's not Zetsu, Pein."

* * *

A/N: Well, its over 1000 words! Its been a while since I've done that much, I think the last time was in Curiosity. Anyways, please review :)


	3. The pain

A/N: So yea, enjoy!

I own nothing

Music listened to: Congratulations by Blue October

* * *

The "demon" stared at Pein for what felt like hours. Konan clinged onto his jacket, hoping that he wouldn't sense her fright. Apparently, he did notice because he drew her closer to his chest. A faint blush passed over her face as she felt the warmth from his body pass on over to her. The crowd around them screamed in terror as the monster roared, shattering glasses. Konan began to dig her nails into Pein's skin-she had never met a demon before and from what she heard in stories, they were like bijuus sent from hell.

The demon jumped up and lunged at Pein, its yellow eyes glaring into his ringed ones. Konan braced herself as she felt a giant wave of air pulsate from Pein's body and flow outward. The demon flew through the air as a result of the Shinra Tensei and the sounds of water splashing made It evident that it had flown away a good distance. Pein released Konan and placed a hand on her head. She looked up and saw that his face was lined with multiple scratches and tiny blood droplets were falling off of his face. Before she could ask if he was okay, the demon had greatly closed the gap and had pushed Pein straight into the ground. The five seconds were not up and none of his jutsus were able to prepare him for the attack. His eyes widened as his body impacted the floor with a loud thud and his whole vision shattered. Konan shrieked as she saw Pein get lifted by his collar and then tossed off the side of the ship. She grabbed her arm and ripped of a sheet of paper, it soon conformed into a kunai in her hand.

However, before she could attack, Pein jumped onto the edge of the ship and used the Shinra Tensei to push the demon away from her. Konan eyes widened and turned her head towards him. "NO!" she screamed. The demon quickly recovered and lunged at Pein, its arm outstretched. Konan's voice hitched as she saw blood shoot out from Pein's back. The demon sat down on the ground and watched as Pein leaned his body against the ship's wall, his eyes glassing over and blood dripping from his mouth.

Konan turned to face the demon, the kunai in her hand. She jumped up and slashed the demon only moments before it evaporated into the air. Konan clenched the kunai in her hand and swung at the air, frustration building up inside her. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the weapon and brought it down into the table next to her. Konan swung around and saw Kaede standing behind her. The woman's eyes were full of fear and they were widened. Konan took three deep breathes before she ran over to Pein.

Although the ginger was sitting still, when Konan got near, she noticed that his breathing was quick and irregular. She put a hand underneath his head and another under his knees. She struggled for a moment, but then she managed to lift him up. Pein began to cough and Konan trembled with fear. With one last look at Kaede, she mouthed the words "I'm sorry", and then disappeared into hundreds of sheets of paper.

* * *

It had taken Konan seconds before Pein was taken from her hands by Kakuzu. He immediately lifted the ginger and ran to his room. Konan stood in the living room, adorned in her blood soaked dress.

Konan laid in Pein's bed, a silk nightgown now replacing her dress. She held on of Pein's pillows close to her face, the faint smell of cologne drifting past her nose. She didn't notice the tear that had manage to fall down her face as she recollected what Kakuzu had told her. "_His lungs were filling with blood. If you hadn't managed to bring him back quick enough, we might have lost a leader." _Konan saw Pein on the makeshift hospital bed dressed only in his pajama pants, bandages wrapped thickly around his stomach. Kakuzu was trying to explain what had happened to her, but all she could think of was Pein's fate when he saw Madara.

Back to relaity, Konan sighed and clenched the pillow even tighter. She shut her eyes and tried to fend off the nightmares that threatened to surface.

* * *

A/N: Reviews please :3


End file.
